Back to Black: Syriusz i Narcyza
by Nastycad
Summary: Żeby zbytnio nie kręcić i nie bagatelizować, mamy tu historię dość dziwnych zaręczyn pomiędzy członkami Szlachetnego i Całkiem Niezrównoważonego Rodu Blacków, tudzież Syriuszem a Narcyzą. Bo przecież kazirodztwo oznacza zdrowiej i czystokrwiściej, prawda? Nie szkodzi, że Syriusz i jego kuzynka wcale tak nie uważają a decyzja o zaręczynach doprowadza ich do szału.


**W porządku, zostałam wyzwana przez AZeller, aby to napisać.**

**Tekst, który macie przed oczami jest napisany w formie pamiętnika Narcyzy i opowiada o dość dziwnych relacjach jego właścicielki z młodym Syriuszem Blackiem na przestrzeni ich dorastania. Tak, wyjątkowo dziwnych, choć ponoć przeciwieństwa się przyciągają.**

**Okej, ostrzegam uczciwie że na początku Narcyza jest troszkę dziwna a Syriusz w pierwszym rozdziale jest jedynie wspomniany - charakter obu postaci rozwija się z biegiem wydarzeń.**

**Co jeszcze? Aha - nie potrafię pisać miniaturek, dlatego przewiduję około piętnaście krótkich rozdziałów. Możliwe, że pisanych naprzemiennie z perspektywy Syriusza i Narcyzy, choć dopiero się nad tym zastanawiam - historia opowiadana III osobie jest dość dużym wyzwaniem, zwłaszcza przez wzgląd retrospekcję.**

**Oczywiście będzie mi strasznie miło, jeśli ktoś z was postanowi zostawić komentarz, choć przez wzgląd na niecodzienność paringu raczej nie spodziewam się dużego zainteresowania.**

**A teraz tych dziwnych odwiedzających, których jednak zwiodła tu ciekawość, zapraszam do czytania!**

**PS Pamiętajcie, że ciekawość zabiła kota.**

* * *

Szlachetny i Starożytny Ród Blacków zawsze trzymał się razem.  
Pamiętam, że na początku była nas piątka - najstarsza Bellatrix, po niej Andromeda, ja no i synowie cioci Walburgi: Syriusz i Regulus. Kiedy miałam dziesięć lat, moje starsze siostry chodziły już do Hogwartu, wobec czego coraz więcej czasu spędzałam w ponurym domu wujostwa na Grimmauld Place w Londynie, zmuszona zajmować się dwoma młodszymi kuzynami. Jakże tego nie lubiłam!

Jak każda dziesięcioletnia czarownica czułam się okropnie dorosła, przez co byłam nieco zarozumiała, choć nie aż tak jak Bellatrix rok przed pójściem do Hogwartu. Ona to dopiero była nieznośna! Do dziś mam przed oczami zapłakaną twarz Dromedy, której Bella zabierała lalki i zabawki ponieważ była_ dorosła_. Ja w stosunku do Syriusza i małego Regulusa byłam niewiele lepsza, choć muszę przyznać że później się tego wstydziłam. No ale pomyślcie sami! Dziewczynka wychowana z dwoma starszymi siostrami w towarzystwie siedmioletniego chłopca i jego czteroletniego braciszka? Musicie wiedzieć że dzieci naprawdę bywają czasem o wiele okrutniejsze niż dorośli, co widzę nawet po moim synu, Draco. Och, gdyby tylko potrafił docenić fakt, że jest chłopcem i jedynakiem...

Ja jednak nie byłam. I możecie sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo denerwował mnie Syriusz, na którego wszyscy chuchali i dmuchali bo był najstarszym synem i dziedzicem rodu Blacków! To było nie do zniesienia. I pomyśleć że mając dwadzieścia lat oddałabym wszystko, żeby do tego wrócić, prawda? W każdym razie w tamtych czasach bardzo się nie lubiliśmy, a ja robiłam wszystko, by tylko go ośmieszyć. On z kolei on nieustannie mi dokuczał, na przykład podpuszczając Regulusa żeby wrzucił mi do herbaty chrabąszcza.

Obrzydliwe! Z drugiej strony bardzo ślizgońskie i naprawdę byłam zszokowana, gdy kilka lat później ten mały hipokryta trafił do Gryffindoru. Jak to było możliwe?

Mama jednak surowo zabraniała mi być wobec niego niegrzeczna i przy każdej z naszych kłótni stawała po jego stronie. Jawna niesprawiedliwość! Ciocia Walburga też odnosiła się do mnie chłodno, choć mam wrażenie że głównie z powodu tego, iż już któryś raz tego dnia przerwaliśmy dorosłym rozmowę. Bo musicie wiedzieć, że przez cały ten rok poprzedzający moje jedenaste urodziny byliśmy na Grimmauld Place naprawdę, _naprawdę_ często. Podczas tych całodziennych wizyt moja mama, ciocia Walburga i czasami wujek Orion spędzali długie godziny, rozmawiając za zamkniętymi drzwiami i żadne z nas, dzieci nie miało wstępu do pokoju.

O czym wtedy rozmawiali? Ja i Syriusz dowiedzieliśmy się tego kilka dni przed wigilią Bożego Narodzenia, gdy wujek Orion wziął go do swojego gabinetu a ja zostałam z mamą i ciotką Walburgą w salonie.

„Rzeczywiście widać po niej wyłącznie geny Rosierów, Druello" powiedziala wtedy moja ciotka, lustrując mnie wzrokiem, jak gdybym nie była żywą dziewczynką tylko jakimś okazem na wystawie "Nie jest podobna do Bellatrix i Andromedy, które z całą pewnością skłaniają się bardziej ku cechom rodu Blacków."

Nic z tego nie zrozumiałam, bo oczywiście nie wiedziałam wtedy, co to są „geny", ale wydało mi się dość dziwne że ciotka Walburga wcześniej nie zauważyła tego, że nie wyglądam jak Bella i Dromeda. Przecież różniłyśmy się bardzo – one obie były ciemnowłose i ciemnookie, podczas gdy moje włosy były jasne a oczy miałam niebieskie.

„Wygląda zupełnie jak moja matka, Elladora" powiedziała mama, podchodząc do mnie, by unieść mój podbródek „ te same oczy, włosy, rysy twarzy. Myślę że oddala to stopień pokrewieństwa z Blackami do dwóch pokoleń wstecz."

„ Ja i Orion pobraliśmy się z podobnych względów" oświadczyła ciotka Walburga, patrząc na mnie z góry „ Malfoyowie powinni się starać raczej o rękę Bellatrix. Jest lepsza od Andromedy, ale mniej cenna od Narcyzy. My powinniśmy przede wszystkim zadbać o ciągłość rodu Blacków."

Słowa ciotki bardzo mnie zabolały, choć nadal nie rozumiałam, do czego z matką zamierzają. Czyżby Bella i Dromeda były ode mnie gorsze, bo wyglądają jak tata, zamiast być podobne do babki? Moja mama też wyglądała na lekko urażoną, choć kiwnęła głową po czym uśmiechnęła się do mnie.

„Cyziu, stwierdziliśmy z twoim wujostwem, że najlepszą rzeczą dla rodziny będzie twój ślub z Syriuszem, gdy oboje ukończycie Hogwart." powiedziała do mnie, kładąc mi dłonie na ramionach.

Pamiętam, że moje oczy przybrały rozmiar galeonów, a usta uformowały się w idealne „o", co musiało wyglądać wysoce nieelegancko.

„Ale ja nie chcę!" krzyknęłam w pierwszej chwili, wycofując się z uścisku mamy „Syriusz jest okropny, ja nie chcę być jego żoną!"

„Narcyzo, w tej chwili się uspokój!" zdenerwowała się moja mama. „Jak ci nie wstyd..."

„Radzę uważać na słowa, moja panno" przerwała jej ostro ciotka Walburga, marszcząc złowrogo brwi „Mój syn to najlepsza partia, jaka kiedykolwiek ci się trafi."

Wtedy się popłakałam, a moja mama bardzo się zagniewała, bo nie chciałam się uspokoić. Pamiętam że obie z ciotką zaprowadziły mnie do kuchni dość boleśnie ciągnąc za nadgarstek, co sprawiało że płakałam jeszcze bardziej, a mama coś do mnie krzyczała, choć ja nie byłam w stanie zobaczyć jej przez łzy. W tamtej chwili myślałam tylko o jednym – że nienawidzę Syriusza a teraz mam być jego żoną, co oznacza że nie mogę mu się sprzeciwiać choć tak bardzo się nie znosimy. Moje życie było okropne! Nienawidziłam też mamy i cioci Walburgi za to, że mnie do tego zmuszają i Belli i Andromedy, bo to nie one zostały wybrane. Miały lepiej, bo były starsze!

Potem podano mi jakiś wywar, który sprawił że nie mogłam już płakać i mama zabrała mnie do domu, za karę przez całe popołudnie każąc mi uczyć się gry na fortepianie.  
O tak – mieliśmy w domu fortepian, bo mama i obie moje siostry były uzdolnione muzycznie, w przeciwieństwie do mnie. Ja nie miałam żadnych wartościowych talentów, dlatego gdy zachowywałam się nieodpowiednio, mama kazała mi grać – bardzo tego nie lubiłam, ponieważ frustrowało mnie to, że najprostsza nawet melodia wymagała ode mnie dużego wysiłku, który nierzadko szedł na marne. To, co dla Dromedy i Belli było proste, mnie zajmowało całe wieki! Pocieszałam się jednak, że lepiej niż moje siostry odnajduję się w towarzystwie i w przeciwieństwie do nich podczas rozmów z dorosłymi bardzo rzadko zaliczałam druzgocące wpadki.

Bądź co bądź po tym całym frustrującym dniu nie dane mi było zasnąć. Plecy wciąż bolały mnie od kilkugodzinnego siedzenia przy znienawidzonym instrumencie i nieustannie było mi przykro z powodu tych głupich zaręczyn. Wolałam już Lucjusza Malfoya! Był miły, choć trochę snobistyczny i zawsze traktował mnie wyniośle, mimo że był ode mnie cały rok młodszy. Ale Syriusz! Byłam od niego aż trzy lata starsza*, a w tamtych czasach różnica wieku miała ogromne znaczenie.  
W dodatku sen z powiek spędzał mi fakt, że mama zapowiedziała z tej okazji przyjęcie – miało się odbyć nazajutrz, a ja za nic na świecie nie byłam gotowa, by z tą informacją stanąć przed całą rodziną. Myślałam, że umrę ze wstydu! Miałam nawet głupie myśli, by wymówić się chorobą, złamać nogę lub nawet uciec z domu, by tylko nie musieć zobaczyć jutro Syriusza.  
Byłam jednak tchórzem.

* * *

_*Tak, skrócenie różnicy wieku między Syriuszem i Cyzą jest celowe. Awangarda i szarganie kanonu najbardziej, jak się da._


End file.
